It's Kinda Like Dying For You
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Aria can see that Ezra has all he needs now. Okay, Ezria break-up. This is supposed to make you cry, so if you review, tell me if it made you cry or not. TWO-SHOT No happy ending unless you ask for one
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I_ seriously _need sleep. But, I have to write this. **THIS IS DEPRESSING KINDA A BREAK-UP BETWEEN ARIA AND EZRA** just a warning I suppose… This fic is meant to make you cry, so please comment that you are crying, because that brings me happiness. This one-shot does NOT have a happy ending. At all. You've been warned.

MOOD- TIRED

SONGS YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS- Never Let Me Go by: Florence + The Machine, Running Down The Aisles by: Morning Paradise, and Little Lion Man by: Mumford and Sons.

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

Aria knew this would happen. She may not have acknowledged it happening, but in the back of her mind she knew she'd be pushed out of Ezra's life if _Maggie _came back into it. She could literally _feel _Ezra slipping away from her every day. Maggie and Ezra worked well together, they had a son together, they used to love each other, and it seemed like they were falling back in love with each other. They bonded constantly because of their kid, that right there is something Aria and Ezra would most likely never have. A family. Children. A life together.

All because of _her. _

Aria brought it on herself actually, pressuring Ezra to find Maggie and see if she did have his son. Now though, the last thing she thinks to herself almost every night is '_I wonder what Maggie and Ezra do when I'm not there. Probably laugh, scoot closer together without realizing it, and share looks of joy when Malcolm does something. And that's just the way it should be.'_

Aria _knows _that Ezra, Maggie, and Malcolm make a family. She sees it, just like everyone else she supposes, when she looks at them. So, she knows there is something she should do, but _God _she doesn't want to. She's never wanted to. This is one challenge Ezra and Aria can't get through.

"Ezra?" Aria whispers into the phone. Tears already fall from her face.

"Hey Aria! What are you up to?" Ezra's cheery voice answered her whisper.

"Ezra, can we meet somewhere? Like the park?" Aria asks quietly. She gulps, her lips trembling. She's never felt like this, been so _in love _with someone, but then having your heart ripped out. But she had to, she didn't want to go to Ezra one day, him telling her everything would be all right when he's looking at Maggie with the love filled eyes that he used to save just for Aria.

"Me, Maggie, and Malcolm were about to head out for some dinner, you want to come?" Ezra asks. Of course he's going somewhere with his _family. _

"No." Aria's voice cracks slightly. She clears her throat before finishing her sentence. "That's fine; I'll just tell you another time I guess."

"Aria are you o—" Ezra begins to ask but Aria presses end on her cell before he can finish his question.

Aria turns on her laptop, and goes straight to her e-mail. An e-mail would be better. She begins typing, but stops after the first line, not sure what to type.

_Dear Ezra-_

_I wish I knew what to tell you, but I'm sure I'll be staring at this computer screen for hours. _

_I've always loved you, when you said we needed to stop seeing each other, when you lost your job because of me, when we went on our first real date, when Jacky came back into your life, when your mother offered me money to leave you._

_ But if there's one thing I've always been sure about was that I'd never leave you._

_ I guess I barely know myself, huh? _

_You're happy know._

_ I can see it; a blind person could see it. _

_You have your son, the girl you used to love, you have a family. _

_We both know that we've, both of us, have been slowly drifting apart from one-an-other._

_ And this will hurt me; I don't think I'll be over this for months, maybe even years._

_ I won't be over what we had; you'll always be that one person I think of when somebody says _

_"Isn't there someone out there who you'd die for in a heartbeat?" I'll think of you then._

_ That's sort of what I'm doing here._

_ I'm giving up my love for you so you can be with someone you love and hold dearly._

_ Be happy with Maggie and Malcolm. I've only been holding you back._

**_All My Love, Forever And Always_**

**_~Aria_**

_P.S. I wish it didn't have to be like this, and I know that you'll say that it doesn't, but if you think about it, it really does. I don't fit into your family. _

Aria choked out a breath, and moved her shaking fingers up until the arrow on the mouse was hovering over the send sign. She clicked weakly, but when nothing happened, she did it again. It sent. No going back now. She walked slowly over to her bed and fell on it, wishing desperately she could be numb forever.

OKAY, THE NEXT PART, I PROMISE, WILL BE UP SOON. IT'S ONLY A TWO-SHOT WITH NO HAPPY ENDING, UNLESS YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. One question though…** Did you cry?**


	2. Happy Ending

(Hey ginger Addie! Guess what? I didn't do my Math! Like usual I guess…) I promised to get this chapter up, so here it is. Some weird-arse music is playing…I'm pretty sure it's Lion King. Yup, defiantly Lion King.

OKAY, THIS IS IMPORTANT THAT'S WHY IT'S IN CAPS AND BOLD: **THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ NOW IS THE HAPPY-ENDING CHAPTER; THE NEXT CHAPTER (3) IS THE SAD ENDING CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE CRY. **

MOOD- Exhausted

SONGS- You and Me by: Lifehouse and I Will Wait by: Mumford and Sons

**A/N **I'm not sure what kind of phone Ezra has, so we're going to go with and IPhone… (Sorry if this chapter sucks, but chapter three will be better because I'm way better at writing sad endings then happy ones)

Ezra laughed as his son ran after a few pigeons that had previously been sitting on a low hanging branch of a tree. They had just finished eating at one of the fancier places in Rosewood, and had stopped at an ice cream store for dessert.

"Malcolm, be careful!" Maggie, who was walking beside Ezra called after their son. She smiled at Ezra, before asking a question that had been on her mind since the beginning of dinner.

"Was that Aria you were on the phone with?" She asked, adding a touch of concern. She had been right beside him when he answered, she had watched his cheerful face go straight to worry, and she had watched when he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it oddly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure wh-" Ezra started explaining but was cut off when his phone dinged, alerting him that he had an e-mail.

"One second, let me just see if it's the people I've talked to about tutoring." Ezra said, then slid his finger across the sliding lock and clicked on the small, blue mail app. He paused before clicking in the newest message.

It was from Aria.

It started out formal. To formal.

There were multiple things wrong with this, and Ezra had only read his name! First of all, Aria did NOT e-mail. And second, Aria always started off a letter to him when they were messing around, with; "To Ezra, the wonderful man of my dreams." It's always been like that since they began dating. They'd sometimes write little sticky notes or letters and leave them for the other to find.

_Dear Ezra-_

_I wish I knew what to tell you, but I'm sure I'll be staring at this computer screen for hours. _

_I've always loved you, when you said we needed to stop seeing each other, when you lost your job because of me, when we went on our first real date, when Jacky came back into your life, when your mother offered me money to leave you. _

_But if there's one thing I've always been sure about was that I'd never leave you. I guess I barely know myself, -_

Ezra stopped walking.

_huh?_

_Your happy know. I can see it; a blind person could see it. _

_You have your son, the girl you used to love, you have a family. We both know that we've, both of us, have been slowly drifting apart from one-an-other. _

_And this will hurt me; I don't think I'll be over this for months, maybe even years. _

_I won't be over what we had;-_

The first tear slid down Ezra's face, a few more trailing after it.

_you'll always be that one person I think of when somebody says "Isn't there someone out there who you'd die for in a heartbeat?" I'll think of you then. _

_That's sort of what I'm doing here. _

_I'm giving up my love for you-_

Ezra then wished desperately he could stop breathing.

_so you can be with someone you love and hold dearly. _

_Be happy with Maggie and Malcolm. I've only been holding you back._

_All My Love, Forever And Always_

_~Aria_

Maggie had saw Ezra stop walking, and hurried to get Malcolm so he didn't run too far. But as she came back, closer to the man she still loved, she saw tears sliding down his face, and he seemed to be whispering something. Maggie moved closer again, Malcolm's hand in hers.

"No. No. No. No." He whispered over and over again.

_P.S. I wish it didn't have to be like this, and I know that you'll say that it doesn't, but if you think about it, it really does. I don't fit into your family._

Ezra didn't even try to exit out of the e-mail before stuffing the phone into the coat pocket. He glanced at Maggie and Malcolm. Aria was wrong. He just had to tell her, _convince _her, that he still loved her.

"Ezra! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Maggie questioned.

"I gotta go see Aria." He choked out before running down the street, remembering that he parked his car a block away.

"Ezra!" He heard Maggie shout after him, but there was only one girl on his mind right now. He found his car, shoved the keys into the ignition, and once the car purred to life he pulled away from the curb recklessly. About seven minutes later he pulled up to Aria's mother's new home.

"Ezra? Aria didn't tell me you were coming over today!" Aria's mother had answered the door.

"I wasn't supposed to, but it's an emergency. Please let me in the house so I can see her. Please." Ezra begged. Ms. Montgomery just gave him a weird look before stepping aside. He charged into the room, and ran straight to Aria's bedroom.

He didn't bother knocking; instead he just burst into the room. He looked at the bed to find a sleeping Aria. Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red and puffy, and she was clutching a picture of the two of them. He tiptoed over to the bed, slid in under the covers beside Aria, and took her hands off the picture, instead clasping them in his. Aria seemed to snuggle into him, her head resting on his lap know.

Around an 0ur later

Aria began to shift on the bed, the covers falling off the side of the bed. She shivered, but then the covers were covering her up again. Somebody had put the covers back onto her. Actually, know that she thought about it, there was somebody beside her, and her hand was entwined with somebody else's also. She sat up groggily, her eyes still shut. Her tears had dried, making her eyes crusty. She let out a body shaking sob, thinking about Ezra.

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her fully into the unknown man's lap.

"Sshhh." Somebody, the man, whispered into her hair. That caused Aria to let out a strangled gasp; it was like no air was entering her. Ezra used to do that, he loved her hair just like she loved his.

"Aria. Aria it's me. I'm here. You're not getting away from me that fast." Ezra murmured, he nose nuzzled right beside the top of her ear.

"Ezra?" Aria weakly whispered, her eyes cracking open to see the man she loved.

"Yes Aria. It's me; I wouldn't leave you here like this. You know that." Ezra smiled sadly, looking into Aria's eyes.

"B-But you were with Maggie and Malcolm, having a good time…" Aria stated, but it sounded like a question for some reason.

"Yes, I was having a good time with my _son _and his _mother. _But then I got an e-mail from the only person in this world that really matters to me. Remember when we decided that we would never make decisions for each other? I don't want to give you up Are, and I know we can make it through this again. Just like we made it through all those other times. We make it through because we stick together, we love each other, and we both know that if anything bad happens, we have the pleasure to go to the one person we love more than anybody else on the entire planet, the entire _universe!" _Ezra finished, wiping away the tears that had started to run down Aria's face.

"I don't want to be but it in the back. I know that your own blood should come first, but I'm selfish. I want you all to myself like it used to be. I don't want secrets, I want us to be exactly like how we started out." Aria admitted, turning her eyes away from Ezra's. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. His hand gently let go of hers, and Aria was sure that he was going to leave. Instead one hand tilted her chin up, and the other cupped the side of her face.

"Okay. Okay. We'll try, and we'll succeed because when we're together, we can do anything." Ezra said, right before he swooped in and gave her a gentle kiss. They both pulled away a little bit later, breathless.

"Know where the ice cream is? I heard girls are happier I you give them ice cream." Ezra teased. Aria giggled before putting her head back on his lap.

"I just want to sleep and know that you're her, with me." Aria sighed.

"Okay, but if you kick me when your sleeping I'm moving to the floor." Ezra threatened.

"Sure. Why not?" Aria murmured, before sleep took her into it's grasps.

OKAY, NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP TONIGHT AND IT WILL BE IF THIS WENT THE SAD WAY.


End file.
